Eternal Ranger
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Watch good battle evil well read about it in a battle of wits between 2 superior rangers plucked from the seeds of good and evil our 2 heroes one good one puree evil must evolve grow and learn from the rangers around them to become THe one who determinese
1. Fight the fight to right the right

Chapter 1

Fight the fight to right the right

The rangers were doing well to know that they may have accomplished their greatest threat to ever fall into their path. But it seems fate has other plans.

Dark evils locked away in the depths of our imaginations strong enough to forge an alliance between good and evil to forge a weapon a weapon that should never turn cold.

Darkness is on the horizon...Zordon called in Alpha to search for one more hero. Someone pure of heart someone with a high sense of justice.. Someone to unite them all rangers...

Our heroes were well enjoying some peaceful moments in which evil has not attacked. Leaving one ranger sitting silently while the others laughed and laughed.

But with Alpha and Zordon all seemed more ominous.. Something was coming but what she did not say all they knew was some greater evil was about to be upon them . "" Zordon how about this one?" Alpha would ask over and over Zordon would say no until Rita sent a monster to Angel Grove once more.

A young girl stared at the monster while another girl shouted for her to run the monster struck at the little e girl but the older one blocked it with a pipe. "that one bring her she's the one. " said Zordon to Alpha. Alpha did as he was told and the monster vanished.

Why was this required why would Zordon trust that evil witch. Rita of all people. "Where where am I ?" Asked the girl. "You my dear have been chosen to fight for the people like that young girl you saved do you accept?" Asked Zordon.

"If that is what destiny has for me so be it." Said the girl

Zordon was amazed at this girls strength her determination her will to fight. Her wish to protect even when the odds were against her.

To face one of Rita's monsters without a good weapon and for a complete stranger, it only proved she was pure of heart. That was clearly what he wanted for he knew that way a child without evil taint could not become a dark ranger even if bestowed with a fraction of Rita's power.

Rita had come to them with an urgent call earlier that day claiming an ancient evil threatened to destroy the world and all things. As we all know Rita wished to conquer the earth not destroy it.

The only option was to create a new Ranger forged with the powers of good and evil. To fight this threat forever since it can never ever be destroyed. Her first task a test. To get her morpher. Rita summoned a monster. "Now child if u can defeat my monster and or grab the morpher behind it your first task is complete. Fail and ill unleash it on your town. "Said Rita

The girl nodded eyeing up the beast. She dodged to the side of it forcing a chair into its jaw and tying its hands and feet with her belt and grabbing the morphed

"well done ranger by what name may we call you?" Asked Zordon. She laughed "Big floating head guy I have no name no memory no purpose but to protect those who have something worth protecting." She said

Zordon had a look of almost confusion He looked at her. "Well i the big floating head guy am called Zordon that is alpha and she is the evil witch Rita." Said Zordon.

Realizing what she had just become a ranger as it all sunk in she smiled. She told them that she had been searching for a purpose. Something that she could do..

Meanwhile our Rangers were at the center when bulk and skull came running in claiming they were all gonna die a large creature was flying in the sky.

Immediately our rangers took action with their zords the many forms they tried they fought and were knocked down. But our new found friend stepped forward. When our rangers felt this was finally it. "Don't give up fellow rangers." She said. "Fellow rangers?" Asked Kim. "Dragon" That's what she said folks. Still our new hero changed into a different kind of ranger on one side she was black as night on the other as Gold as something u may want to lock up for its value or something u cherish within your heart.

The ranger stepped forth to battle this monstrosity and took it down with one swipe. The other rangers were impressed but she fell to her knees as she demorphed. Her powers gone they were instantly transported to Zordon.

"Congratulations young warrior ranger with no name. But power like that comes at a price to retain that power you must train with all the rangers you meet to one day stop the evil that has forced good and evil to side to make a ranger like you." Said Zordon.

"What do you mean no name?" Asked Tommy. She looked down and sighed and looked back up at her fellow rangers. "Well it's like this I woke up in an alley one day with no memory of who I once was. It's why I wanted to have a purpose in life so bad maybe then could I truly belong. " She said.

"A name you need a name indeed" Said Zordon. The

others looked on still taking it all in that at their side was a powerful ranger unlike they had ever seen. It was Jason who spoke. "She fought for Angel grove right? (the others nodded" Then her name should be Angel for the lands she was so willing to protect. "I second that" Said Tommy our heroic white Ranger. "I agree perhaps but by title you shall be known as the eternal light ranger may you protect those who are beside you now and those who will come after you

Once again the power rangers have overcome a great threat will they be ready for what may come? the future is it indeed eternal? Does Zordon know something we don't?...probably


	2. Alls well that end well

Chapter 2

Alls well that end well

So there we have it kids new ranger quite powerful when the mood is right. Trainings gonna be hard for her. In fact Angel started train9ing with Tommy and Jason back to back. The two of them pushing her to her limits while the other students watched. Tommy and Jason were thinking the same thing. That for a girl with no memory she can really move.

Angel also Trained with Kim who could help her with flexibility a bit more. Between the boys and her and well Zack who made one ridiculous comment that the girl has to be light on her feet. Well the way he said it was more like " you my friend have to learn to dance." It was a busy day for the rangers even busier when once again another of those creatures showed up. They all fought it when Angel closed her eyes to remember what Zordon told her about the morpher. "Angel your morpher will change for the situation remember that your life all our lives depend on it." said Zordon in her memory.

"Brontosaurus" She yelled. Her ranger appearance was much like the others she became purple and she had some armor across her chest like the green ranger. This creature stood tall like the one before it but it started to grow immediately.

"Ok guys lets do this!" yelled Jason as they fused the megazord they wound up in a jam as another zords appeared with a ranger on its back who began to fight Angel. This orange ranger as we can call him for now began to pick at her. " You are no match for those who will come." He said He charged at her and her brontosaurus who both changed into a megazord type.

Back and forth they fought But he was beating her down as she tried to block his power was strong.

"who is that ? " asked Kim "i don't know but we have to fight Mr. ugly." Said Zack. It was rough both good megazords tossed down. It looked as though evil might win as the sword came crashing down on angel light sprung from her and the orange one left with these words "we shall meet again other eternal ranger."

Angel just stared back in shock there is another? After she got back up the other Rangers were amazed to hear their was another and they went to Zordon about this. Zordon merely stated that it was part of the deal a candidate for good and a candidate for evil. The orange eternal ranger would be the candidate for evil for many years to come.

He would fight for the day when the battle between good and evil would be decided where both candidates would face each other one last time to the death to decide who is worthy of becoming the true eternal ranger.

Angel felt worried for a moment then calmed herself. She figured this gig would help her find out who she really was why she was so freakishly powerful why she could sometimes move things with her thoughts. Questions. Questions but never answers and she was starting to think her answers were farther away then she really thought.

Zordon spoke again and these words crushed her heart. "Also with this burden your morpher will take you to different points of time in which you are to fight. As it is glowing now I know You care for your new friends but you will go where the rangers need you most. " Said Zordon. Just when she thought she had a home just when she thought she finally had a place in life a family, especially Kim who she felt really close to.

She sighed. Tommy then said the one thing she wanted and needed to hear. "No matter what we will always be friends and I will always look out for you and the others. Once a ranger always a ranger. Your one of us Angel Grove." Jason nodded as did the others. "goodbye guys." Was all she barely got to say when the morpher whisked her away.


	3. Put the petal to the metal

Chapter 3

Put the petal to the metal

Giant flowers began appearing all over Angel Grove. The flowers shake, causing people to change they turn blue. The humans around town begin to act depressed while animal s around town turn red and seem very feral and angered.

Our young blue ranger came across this and tried to tell the other Rangers but the others would not listen to him as he noticed they were turning blue like the other humans.

Justin Ran off To find Tommy hoping that he like him would be unaffected or perhaps for them being the blue and red rangers it would at least be delayed for them in their ranger forms.

When he finally found Tommy he was fighting what looked to be an orange turbo ranger. "so if your here she must be. "said Tommy. The Orange one laughed. "oh you would think so wouldn't you?" Said Orange.

Justin didn't know who this new ranger was or who she was either. All he knew was Tommy needed his help as this Ranger had him on his knees when Justin went to leap to the rescue he was held back by another hand.

Another Ranger one that kicked the Orange one straight in the face Orange flew back going through a portal he made with the Tommy demorphed and smiled. To a new location. Tommy demorphed and smiled. "your really keeping that promise eh Tommy?" she asked with a laugh. To Tommy she seemed different stronger somehow maybe in a way that she actually felt More ok with this time travel ordeal of making friends and leaving them once more.

She felt as long as Tommy was near she would be alright. She signaled to Justin who demorphed to her surprise of him being a mere child.

They looked back towards the menace forming amongst the flowers a new monster unlike one has faced. The flowers reached out to touch each other though scattered across town covered it in a viney mess.

The Rangers three stared in almost horror Angel turned to Tommy. "do you have a plan?" She asked hoping that he had an idea how to beat this strange new foe.

"Yean ." he answered Justin looked on at the two friends he was curious and at the same time worried about the other rangers and everyone else.

"Yeah what's that?" Asked angel who was like Tommy glad to see an old friend. "win ." Said Tommy and she laughed as did Justin but his was shaky as he felt that this could need a lot of thought.

Zordon called them back. " we are giving you new zords for just this occasion. " Said Alpha. The others looked at Zordon who said. ":Rangers this foe is quite ancient and it will take the skills you three have learned thus far. Can you rise to the challenge?" asked Zordon who already knew these rangers would prove themselves to be determined over and over.

"You know me Zordon if there is trouble I'm there." Said Tommy. He looked at Justin who said. "yeah we can do it. " Angel looked at them and spoke. " I don't know guys can we really overcome something we know nothing about Zordon I feel your not telling us something." Said Angel.

Zordon sighed and said. " You are right as rain. This enemy is something connected to the being you or orange is destined to face. It is a plant spawn that very creature created. And this being seeks only to destroy our world and many worlds after. If you can defeat this creature your one step closer to your goal. Should you fail my ranger of good and Evil defeat evil . Good shall be no more in the world and evil shall spread and no light shall be known no color only grey." Said Zordon.

They all wondered could an evil world really destroy the colors we all see. Then again they have powers so they all began to think it could happen.

So my friends...are they up to the challenge


End file.
